Sakura Bye Bye
is a bonus CD sung by CYaRon!, a sub-unit under Aqours. The group consists of Chika Takami, You Watanabe, and Ruby Kurosawa. The CD is a bonus for purchasing the entire Love Live! Sunshine!! Season 2 Blu-rays from Gamers (ゲーマーズ). The song is written by Aki Hata, composed by and arranged by Kyou Takada. Track Listing 'Regular Edition' 'CD' # # (Off Vocal) Video Lyrics Rōmaji= Atarashii tabidachi wa Itsudatte suteki da ne Owakare tte wakatte ite mo Egao, egao, da! Honto wa oikakete ikitai yo Demo miokuru yo Tsugi wa motto seichou shita jibun Misetai kara koko de baan! tto ganbaru yo Ippai oshiete kureta koto Wasurenai to chikaimashou Dakara mata au hi wa tookunai mirai Sotsugyou baibai nakanai yotte te o futta Omedetou! Hajimareba owarunda to iu kedo Ano ne gyaku mo aru? Owari kara hajimari e tsudzuiteru Omedetou! Omedetou! Socchi no hou ga ii ne kitto... Atarashii tabidachi wa Dare ni demo otozureru kara Miokutta bokura datte Miokurareru toki ga kuru souda yo ne Rippa ni natte mukaetai ne Dattara sara ni kitaemashou Mezasu gooru wa doko? Korekara kimeyou Sotsugyou baibai sakura kana hanafubuki Omedetou! Deai ni wa imi ga aru tte iu kedo Sore wa daisuki ni natta kara Tsunagari ga umarete Omedetou! Omedetou! Akogare wa zutto ne kienai Kyou wa sotsugyou baibai sakura kana hanafubuki Omedetou! Deai ni wa imi ga aru tte iu kedo Sore wa daisuki ni natta kara Tsunagari ga umarete Omedetou! Omedetou! Akogare wa zutto ne kienai Zutto, zutto... |-| Kanji= 新しい旅立ちは いつだってステキだね お別れってわかっていても 笑顔、笑顔、だ！ 本当は追いかけて行きたいよ でも見送るよ つぎはもっと成長した自分 見せたいから　ここでバーン！っと頑張るよ いっぱい教えてくれたこと 忘れないと誓いましょうっ だからまた会う日は　遠くないミライ 卒業バイバイ　泣かないよって手を振った おめでとう！ 始まれば終わるんだと言うけど あのね逆もある？ 終わりから始まりへ続いてる おめでとう！　おめでとう！ そっちの方がいいね　きっと… 新しい旅立ちは 誰にでも訪れるから 見送った僕らだって 見送られる時がくる　そうだよね 立派になってむかえたいね だったらさらに鍛えましょうっ 目指すゴールはどこ？　これから決めよう 卒業バイバイ　サクラかな花吹雪 おめでとう！ 出会いには意味があるって言うけど それは大好きになったから つながりが生まれて おめでとう！　おめでとう！ あこがれはずっとね　消えない 今日は卒業バイバイ　サクラかな花吹雪 おめでとう！ 出会いには意味があるって言うけど それは大好きになったから つながりが生まれて おめでとう！　おめでとう！ あこがれはずっとね　消えない ずっと、ずっと… |-| English= Setting off anew Is always a wonderful thing Even though we're parting ways A smile, I have to smile Really, I want to chase after you But I'll see you off Because next time we meet, I want to show you How much I've grown, so I'll keep working hard here I swear I won't forget All the things you've taught me The day we meet again in the future isn't far Graduation bye bye's, "I won't cry," I say, as I wave my hand Congratulations! Every beginning has an end they say But y'know, the reverse is true too Endings lead to new beginnings Congratulations, congratulations! Doesn't that sound better? Definitely... A new journey Will call on everyone For us too, who saw you off The time will come when we're seen off, isn't that right? We want to greet you with our heads held high And that's why, we'll forge on Where should we aim our goal? Let's decide now Graduation bye bye's, are these cherry blossoms? They're raining down Congratulations! They say every meeting is meaningful And that's because I've come to love you Our bond was born from it Congratulations, congratulations! My longing for you will never disappear Today is graduation, bye bye, the cherry blossoms are raining down Congratulations! They say every meeting is meaningful And that's because I've come to love you Our bond was born from it Congratulations, congratulations! My longing for you will never disappear Forever, forever... }} Live Performances *June 8 & 9, 2019: Aqours 5th LoveLive! ～Next SPARKLING!!～ References Category:Discography:Aqours Category:Love Live! Sunshine!! Category:CYaRon! Category:Aqours Songs Category:Sub-unit Songs:Aqours Category:Lyrics Category:Chika Takami Category:You Watanabe Category:Ruby Kurosawa